


Not Fair

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [17]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ableist Language, Anger, Angst, Bitterness, During Canon, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Post chapter 3, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After the third trial, the last thing Hajime needs is Nagito trying to calm him down.[Prompt 17: “There was a time I honestly cared what you thought about me.”]





	Not Fair

Ibuki, Hiyoko and Mikan are dead. They just went through the third trial, but Hajime still can’t quite believe it. As the remaining students walk away from Monokuma Rock, images of the execution flashing around in their minds, Hajime sighs.

Why does this have to keep happening? What drives his classmates, his friends, to murder like this? Why do their numbers have to dwindle as the rest of them panic and grieve and hate Monokuma for putting them into this situation?

“It’s not fair,” he mutters. He trails behind the others as they walk back to the first island, fighting the urge to scream. “Not fucking fair.”

“Try to calm down, Hajime.”

He jumps and spins around, having been certain he was alone. Hajime finds Nagito stood a few paces behind him, arms dangling by his sides and head tilted.

“What do you want?” Hajime mutters.

“I was just thinking that it would do you good to calm down,” Nagito says. “We can’t think about hope when we give into despair like this.”

Hajime glares at him, anger and fear and… despair bubbling up inside of him until he explodes. “Oh shut the fuck up, Nagito! I don’t give a shit about hope or despair or anything that comes out of your mouth. And how can I calm down? Three of my friends are dead!”

“You don’t understand,” Nagito says, unfazed by the outburst. “We all feel despair, but we must overcome it to bring hope. I just want to help you, Hajime.”

Hajime groans, teeth gritted. “Shut up! There was a time I honestly cared what you thought about me. But not since you turned out to be a psycho! Just get out of my life, you bastard!”

And he storms off, wishing Nagito hadn’t turned out this way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my new [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
